The present invention relates to cultivars of paprika rich in carotenoids and, more particularly, to carotenoids rich cultivars of Capsicum annuum which produce high fruit yields and are adapted to mechanical harvest.
Paprika cultivars are used commercially to produce powders, oleoresins and concentrates as food colorants. These products are typically very rich in carotenoids. Carotenoids are isoprenoid compounds, with an extensive conjugated double bond system. They are divided into two main classes; carotenes [acyclic (lycopene) and cyclic (beta.-carotene)], and xanthophylls (e.g., capsanthin)]. In contrast to carotenes, which are pure polyene hydrocarbons, xanthophylls also contain hydroxy, epoxy and keto groups. The carotenoids form a group of pigments which have a yellow or red color and confer the characteristic colors on many food and cosmetic stuffs. Epidemiological studies have moreover shown that frequent and regular consumption of carotenoids reduces the risk of chronic disorders, including cardiovascular disorders, and has a beneficial effect on cancer prevention. This protective function of the carotenoids is seen both in their action as antioxidants and, as in the case of beta-carotene, in their provitamin A activity [see Journal of the American Dietetic Association, 97: 991–996 (1997)]. In particular, the mixture of these three carotenoids represents a system with particular antioxidant properties. Accordingly, carotenoids are highly sought for due to their nutritive and medicinal values.
Paprika carotenoids include beta-carotene, zeaxanthin, lutein, capsanthin, capsorubin and cryptocapsin, which confer substantial nutritional and medical values. Epidemiological studies have shown that frequent and regular consumption of catotenoids, such as paprika carotenoids, reduces risks of chronic disorders, such as cardiovascular disorders (Kohlmeier L et al. 1995. Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 62: 137–146) or cancer (Murakoshi et al., 1992. Cancer Res. 52: 6583–6587; Levy et al. 1995. Nutr. Cancer 24: 257–267; and Tanaka et al., 1994. Carcinogenesis 15: 15–19).
The total carotenoids content in most known commercial paprika cultivars varies from 2 to 8 milligram per gram dry fruit weight (Govindarajan, 1986. Crit. Rev. Food Sci. Nutr. 24:245–355; and Mingez-Mosquera et al. 1992. J. Agric. Food Chem. 40:2384–2388). In comparison, rich carotenoids tomato cultivars contain less than 0.15 milligram carotenoids per gram dry fruit weight. These substantial differences in carotenoids content emphasizes the high value the paprika crop as a preferred source for carotenoids being used by nutritional, nutraceutical, and pharmaceutical industries.
While reducing the present invention to practice, the present inventors have generated new cultivars of paprika which are characterized by being highly rich in carotenoids. In addition, these cultivars produce high fruit yields and are adapted to mechanical harvest. Thus, the paprika cultivars of this invention represent a valuable commercial source for nutritive and/or medicinal carotenoids, as well as to carotenoids used in the dye industry.